


People keep apologizing for the last episode to the Gladstone stans and simps but I can think of a reason they might like him pathetic and vulnerable

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Belly Rubs, Boners, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Erections, Explicit Consent, Groping, Heavy Petting, Held Down, Horniness, Inappropriate Erections, Lube, Lust, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gladstone Gander is unlucky goose whichmakes him very sad. Then a big, bad, scary, strong, man comes in and screws him which makes Gladstone Gander very happy.
Relationships: Gladstone Gander/Phantom Blot(Disney)





	People keep apologizing for the last episode to the Gladstone stans and simps but I can think of a reason they might like him pathetic and vulnerable

Gladstone Gander exited the limousine then suddenly felt drained. As he stepped off the red carpet, he tripped and fell face first. It was a shock to be hit so suddenly with harsh coldness that the gander cried in pain. He curled into a fetal position and rocked from side to side. The Gander hardly even noticed when a large shadow loomed over him. It was noticeable when a hand came and pinned him down to the ground, then another started petting him as if he were a lab animal about to be stuck with a needle. However the unlucky goose cling to this comfort as he shaked in his tears and heavy unsureness of the world.

Gladstone snuggled the hand that was pinning him to the cold, hard, ground and made a sad but scared honk.

The figure ontop of the green goose flopped his capture on his brood shoulder and declared, "This is mine." Before running off with his theft.

Later in a FOWL base.

The Phantom Blot slapped the avian down on a table and began "testing." A hand was placed on the backside as the bird was turned facing up. The hand grabbed the behind and felt it deeply. The goose under him moaned and shifted about at the touch. The feather tail wagged happily. The hand was removed but the subject quickly grabbed the wrist, placed it back, and whined, "Noooo, more! Give me more!" This entire grown man whined like a bratty child. The Blot moved his hand to one of the thighs and leaded to whispered in the ear hole, "I took your precious little luck, you desperate worm. Now, as per your own request, I'll screw you. I'll pound your tiny, weak, body because you are pathetic and vulnerable and I enjoy doing this to you pathetic magic feeding leeches."

The four leaf clover whimpered, "Please please do me, don't leave me alone and cold please." The green eyed goose held tight to this stranger without listening to a word said. The taller man rubbed the smaller man's stomach and pet his head, insultingly joking, "Awwww, so desperate. How cute. Now, who's a good boy who loves it when the big, strong, man makes him special?" Now the former lucky ducky goosie was only half listening to the parts he liked. He replied eagerly, "Me! I am!" The villain darkly chuckled at this as he noticed something poking him. It was amusing that he just kidnapped this man, put him on a table, insulted him, and all the idiot considered is being left alone.

The goose duck was flipped over to face the table then posed to be screwed. The feather tail wagged harder. The supervillain mocked again, "Who wants to be a very special boy?" Again the former luckiest man in the world responded excitedly, "I do! I do!" Not feeling like staining his cloth gloves, he put on some rubber gloves then lubed his hand. The double gloved hand grabbed the ass again, feeling it up. He found where he was looking and massaged it. The entrance opened and he entered one finger. The shorter man whined and whimpered at the sting of pain.

Yet slowly he came to enjoy it.

Another finger was put in and then he began to move them. The bird groaned and attempted to move it faster. The baddie rolled his eyes behind his mask and pulled out both fingers. The goose made a few desperate honks and posed himself to be mated. However they weren't mating, they were going to have cheap sex. Having enough of this preparation, the bad guy mounted his kidnapping victim and humped him. You know, to further hammer the point that The Blot thinks Gladstone is like a dog in heat and views him poorly.

The Phantom Blot was humping Gladstone Gander. The Gander whined loudly, "Enter me, come on! Do me already!" The inky form found it fun to not give him what he wanted so instead he just humped him harder. The goose continued to make desperate needy sounds and demand to be screwed right now. The Blot was about to complain to himself quietly about being demanded things by someone he considered lesser to Magica De Spell demanding sacrifices from his village but that at moment he got hard. Like really hard. So it came out louder and different than he planned.

Something like, "Magica De Spell~♡!"

Upon hearing the words come out of his mouth like that, he didn't finish the rest of his sentence and had a mini crisis at it this. Immediately deciding to move on and not think about that too hard, the baddie complied to the request. Which is to say that he pulled out his penis and fucked Gander. The Gander melted at being fucked by a larger man and tried to say something he thought the larger man would like, "You are so big and strong." The mammal took the corkscrew and started jerking it off. The avian moaned and pushed more of the mammalian's own dick into himself.

"You are so big and strong and handsome and big. Oh God, please don't leave me. I don't wanna be alone." The adult man sobbed hard as he tried to make the other man stay. The other man promised nothing and just kept going at it. The adult begged, "Please say something, tell me I'm your very special boy." The villain took him hands off the dong and pinned him down. In a low and hissed whisper full of spite, "You are a very special boy and you are very good for letting me make you my very special boy." After a few excited honks, the lucky ducky came.

The anti magic man sighed in disappointment at not coming first and kept going. Under him, the very happy goose rambled, "I love being your very special boy. I hope you make me yours every night. It's so good to be all yours. I'll be a very good boy, Please stay." Yeah, one can guess why he's never had a long-term relationship. His luck made him so alienated that he's incredibly clingy and more so when he loses his luck. Still holding power over a magical or in this case formly magical being brought "enjoyment" to the anti magicer. So the combined rush from having made this guy cum, beg repeatedly, and plead for him to stay repeatedly was enough of a tipping point. 

Gladstone felt himself being filled to overflow.

The green goose breathed hard, laid down on the table. The inky thief patted the bird then went to leave but was stopped by the clingy gent wrapped around his leg.

Gladstone teared up, "Promise you'll be back?" The Phantom Blot sighed and wished he picked someone else. 

The End.


End file.
